Rayne
by Nexstar
Summary: This is the story of Rayne, and how she connects with some of our favorite characters. Everyone is out of character. Slight angst. Alternate timeline.
1. Chapter 1

Rayne walked into Liberty, and looked around. She noticed that a few of the guys had stopped to stare at her.

Walking up to one of the guys, she asked, "Where can I get a drink," she asked her American accent shining through.

"At Ruby's. Over there"

"Thanks"

Rayne walked into Ruby's and heard a familiar voice, "Full House, I win"

"What was that," Rayne asked.

Ram turned around, "Rayne, it's nice to see you again"

"Oooh, You little BASTARD," Rayne yelled as she ran towards him.

"Sorry babe, but I get first shot," Lex told her when he caught her before she could attack Ram.

"Get off a me you little shit"

"Well, Rayne, getting a potty mouth now are we"

"You little ass, you're so fucking lucky one of your lackies are holding me, down"

"What's the problem?" Ruby asked walking up to the three of them.

"Looks like one of Ram's exs found him"

"He could only dream" Rayne spat out.

Lex carried Rayne upstairs and locked her in one of the rooms. Ruby closed the place down.

"Well, Ram what was that about," Ruby asked him.

"What was what about," Slade asked as he walked in.

"Ram got a visit from a old friend, and you owe me money for another room"

"What, why, and who's Ram's old friend"

"You want me to stay un-found and Rayne wants me dead"

"Rayne? Dark hair and bright green eyes"

"Yea," Lex replied as he strutted down the stairs.

"That makes two of us she wants dead."

"Isn't this great, I've got two hostages, both want to kill Ram, and the one wants to kill you, Slade. You have got a knack for picking up strangers"

"Like a magnet"

Rayne sat in her 'new' room. Staring at the walls, 'Well isn't this great, I finally leave my old tribe only to come here and find someone I want to kill' she thought to herself. Suddenly the door unlocked and Slade walked in.

"Couldn't stay away from me could ya"

"Ha, that's so funny. So this is where you went, after you left the Stars"

"I missed you," Slade said walking closer to Rayne.

"Well, I missed you too," she said as she stood up, and leaned in like she was going to kiss him, then kneed him in the crotch, "Not"

Rayne walked to the door, only to be met by Ram.

"You...You can walk now"

"Looks like she got to you Slade"

Slade got up and after a minor struggle, the two chained Rayne to the bed like Lex had been.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few weeks pasted in a blur, for Rayne. Then one day everyone walked in. Rayne pretended to be asleep, as she listened to what they were saying.

"Ram did you do what I asked you to do," Lex asked

"Yea, who's going to wear the other one though"

"Ruby?" Lex asked skeptically.

"What exactly is it that they do?"

"Well, if the two people wearing them go five feet apart it administers an electric shock" After hearing Ram, Ruby bit her lip as she thought.

"Okay"

Lex tried to put one on Rayne, but she 'woke up', and started to swing her arms.

"Slade do ya mind holding her wrists" Lex asked sarcastically.

"Where's the key" Ruby asked Ram

"Right here" he said handing it to her.

Ruby stuck out her arm, then moving as fast as she could she flipped Ram over and put the 'bracelet' on him.

"Hey, What'd you do that for"

"So the two of you can fix your problem" Ruby explained laughing, as she undid the lock, that chained Rayne to the bed.

Rayne stood up, only to fall down. Slade started to laugh.

"They can practice walking together" Slade told the others when they started to look at him funny.

Rayne just sat there with this look on her face like ya'll are so lucky, I'm down here. The others left leaving Ram and Rayne in the room.

"Do you try to screw up my life," Rayne said angrily as she tried to stand up. Falling in to Ram's arms.

"I told you you'd be in my arms again." Rayne pushed off of Ram, causing them to land more than five feet apart, sending 50 volts through their bodies. Rayne screamed, because she didn't know how big the shock was going to be, while Ram grunted.

"Come here quick. It'll shock us again in two seconds" Ram explained.

Rayne crawled across the floor, so she wasn't five feet away.

"We need to get you walking again"

"Why your too afraid of germs to go anywhere"

"I go down stairs"

"Oh, wow, that's really far"

A/N I don't how big an electric shock can be with out killing you so if 50 might be wrong. Oh, and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

A few minutes later after the two had gotten their composer back.

"One step at a time." Ram said.

"I know how to walk I've been walking longer than you have"

"Why are _you_ mad at me"

"Why, you want to know why. I mean I thought it was pretty obvious" Rayne said as she fell to the floor.

"Just tell me"

"You shot me in the back when I was leaving" she said glaring at him, while she still sat on the floor.

"What, no I didn't" Ram answered reaching out a hand to help Rayne up, only to find his self on the floor beside her.

Meanwhile down stairs Slade, and Lex sat at the bar. Watching Ruby get ready to open.

THUD

"She's doing pretty good that's the first thud, and it's been a few minutes" Slade said laughing.

"How do you know that wasn't Ram" Ruby asked.

"Why you'd put it on Ram" Lex asked Ruby.

"He deserves a taste of his own medicine"

"Oh, are you sure you didn't want to see him killed"

"Yes, Lex, I want him killed that's why I knocked you out when you tried it"

THUD

"That one sounded like it hurt though"

"I'm gonna go check on them" Lex said.

Back up-stairs...

"You might not have but one of you lackeys did. You had finally given up, and when I walked out side I got shot in the back with one of your gun things."

"I didn't shoot or order you shot. Did you make the shorter blonde kid mad."

"I think you should be asking yourself who didn't I make mad. It Java mad at the fact that you wanted me over her."

"How'd you get that idea"

"Maybe it was the fact that when I was around you completely ignored her, and everyone else. I'm not surprised they left you."

"Only two of them did that"

"That's still more than most men."

"So I still..Hi Lex, ever hear of knocking"

"Why are you two on the floor" Lex asked

"We were making out" Rayne told him sarcastically.

Lex's eyes got wide, as he looked from one to the other.

"Sarcasm is above his head ain't it" Rayne asked Ram.

"Yea. So what do you want Lex"

"Came to make sure she didn't hurt you. You want to go down stairs" Lex asked turning his attention to Rayne"We can carry you"

"I don't need to be carried, I can walk." Rayne told him.


	4. Chapter 4

ROSELYNN- Thank-you are you roselynn geigel?

falling-fast, roselynn geigel-Sorry about ignoring you two

"Are you sure"

"Yea"

The three of them walked down the stairs with Lex leading the way.

'Almost there just have to get down these stairs.'

"OH, SHIT" Rayne yelled as her legs gave out from under her, causing her to fall forward onto Ram, who then fell into Lex.

Slade and another guy burst out laughing, at the sight of them. Ruby trying not to laugh helped Rayne up. Slade walked her to one of the stools at the bar. Ruby helped the boys up.

"I thought you said you could walk" Lex said clutching his ribs.

"I did and I did walk just not very far."

"Lex, it's not her fault" Ram told Lex, causing them to look at him.

"Oh, and why not"

"She just can't keep her hands off of me"

"Ram I stayed away from you three years ago and I can do it again now"

"Just keep telling yourself that."

"Hi I'm Darryl" Darryl told Rayne.

"And I'm Rayne. So Ruby how much for a drink."

"Don't worry it's on me" Darryl said.

"So, then Ruby what's the strongest stuff you got"

Ruby pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"The best and strongest"

An hour later Rayne was totally and completely drunk.

"Thank you, foer that drank Rubay, an' thank you Darryl foer paying'" Rayne told them, her accent even stronger now that she was loaded. (Thank you, for that drink Ruby, and thank you Darryl for paying)

"Rayne" Ram said.

"Yaes" (Yes)

"I think it's time you went to bed"

"Allriight" She replied standing up and falling back to the ground"Ah thank ah'll naed hellp." (allright) (I think I'll need help)

Ram walked over and picked her up, and she put her arms around his neck.

"Ya'll whay ya'll laufin' whaat's so fuunny" (Ya'll why ya'll laughing what's so funny)

Rayne fell asleep in his arms before they were half way to their room.

'She looks like an angel when she's sleeping'

When he laid her down on the bed, and pulled the covers up on her.

"Don't go" Rayne told him, still half asleep.

"I be right here on the floor" Ram told her softly.

"Staay heare wiath may" (Stay here with me)

"I...fine but you had better not kill me in the morning."

"Ah, woan't hurt you" Rayne told him as she snuggled up closer to him, and returning to sleep. (I won't hurt you)


	5. Chapter 5

Cloe- she can't walk because when you don't use a muscle for a while the muscle grows weak.

The next morning Rayne woke up to find her head resting on someone's chest. Smiling she looked up and saw Ram's face, screamed in surprise and pushed him out of the bed.

"Ow" Ram yelled waking up in surprised when his butt hit the floor"What was that for"

"You were in my bed"

"You wouldn't let me leave last night"

"What"

"You were drunk" Ram said stretching to reach the curtain and opening them little to look out side.

"Shut the damn curtains, it's to bright"

"Let's go" Ram said continuing when Rayne looked at him funny"Down stairs. Ruby'll have something for your hangover"

"Allright" Ruby said standing up, to find her legs more stable.

Rayne staggered down stairs, with Ram following, to see Lex sitting at the bar, talking to Ruby.

"Well, how are ya'll doing" Lex said imitating Rayne.

"Shut up, Lex" Ram told him before Rayne could open her mouth, he knew from experience that when Rayne had a hangover you had best not mess with her.

"Awww, that's so sweet. They got friendly last night and now Ram's sticking up for her" Slade said as he stepped down behind them from the stairs.

Rayne turned around, and punched Slade in the eye knocking him back on to the stairs. Ram grabbed her arms just in time, as she was about to hit him again.

"Rayne, maybe we better go out side" Ram said as he dragged her out side.

"What did you do for" Rayne yelled at him, causing people on the street to look at him.

"Rayne, calm down. I didn't think you should kill him over something so small."

"What if I don't want to calm down"

"Maybe we should go for a walk"

"Fine" Rayne said crossing her arms and following Ram into the woods.

After the two had been walking for a little, Rayne spotted a lake.

"Let's go swimming" Rayne said

"No, I agreed to come out here, but I am not swimming"

"Well, I'm swimming" Rayne, said as she stared to take her shirt off.

"What are you doing"

"I'm going swimming, so I need to get undressed."

"Your skinny-dipping"

"I have a bra and underwear on, they look like a bikini anyway"

Ram got a confused look on his face"I'll swim too."

After they had finished swimming the two of them had just laid there in the sun drying off. Ram had started watching Rayne after she had fallen asleep, he touched her cheek, thankful she was asleep. Ram traced the dark blue stars, on her right temple and left jaw line. He stopped when he heard her saying something.

(Ram can't hear what's in italic)

_"I'm programming Techno leader's special view of tomorrow"_

"No, Mega."

_"Don't worry Java is helping me"_

"But what if he catches you, or Java changes her mind and tells him. I could lose you again"

_"I have to. He needs to be taken care of"_

"Fine"

_"I love you"_

"I love you too"

'She knew about it, she knew that Java and Mega would betray me. But her and Mega, this doesn't make any sense' Ram turned his attention to her clothes in case she woke up, so she wouldn't find him staring at her. 'How the hell did she get that on', Ram thought looking very short shorts, then her skirt thing.

"Ram, why are ya looking my clothes."

"How'd you get that on"

"You put the shorts on then you tie that"

"Oh"

"I though you were smart" Rayne said laughing as she started to get dressed.

A/N Do ya'll want Bray to come back to the mall, later in the story? Much later chapter end of chapter 14 beginning of chapter 15.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I hope I didn't scare everyone away, when I said it was gonna have more then fourteen chapters. In chapter three I took out the part about her age you'll see why later in the story.

Ram stood up, he was tired of messing around, he walked up to Rayne, they were only inches away.

"Ram what are you do." Rayne started to ask, when he kissed her, his kiss full of want and desire.

His touch made her shiver, she softly moaned into his lips, before pulling away.

"I...I'm sorry...I shouldn't ha," Ram started to say, when Rayne grabbed his face and kissed him.

She backed him into a tree, and they slid down, lips never leaving the others. They broke away for breath, and she sat on him, grinning at him. She leaned down and kissed him. One of his hands went to her hair, the other to the small of her back, he rolled her over and was now on top. He started to unzip her shirt, when she stopped him, shaking her head.

"We should probably go back to Ruby's now," Rayne said standing up and straightening her shirt and hair.

"Okay," Ram said secretly glad she stopped him when she did, he knew if she waited to long, he wouldn't have been able to stop.

'It's going to be hard to sleep with her now,' Ram thought to his self.

Somehow on the way back Rayne and Ram had gotten into a bet that, Ram couldn't carry her all the way back to Ruby's.

"You just won't do it 'cause you know you can't. It's not like anyone will still be awake," Rayne teased.

"Oooohhh, That's it your on," Ram said running after, and tackling her, "Looks like I'll have to carry you back," he continued while half-way sitting on her.

"Yea," Rayne said giggling.

Ram suddenly got serious, and looked her in the eyes, and then he kissed her. His kiss wasn't full of the lust and desire as it had been earlier, this time it was full of something deeper that Rayne couldn't figure out, it was love.

"Here, we are," Ram, said when they arrived back at Ruby's, "I win"

"No, not yet. You have to carry me upstairs," Rayne said with a smile.

"Fine," Ram said in fake anger, as he walked into the saloon, to be met by Ruby, Lex, and Slade's stares.

"You know if Slade was wrong about you two last night then why is he carrying you," Ruby asked.

Ram looked blankly at them unable to come up with an explanation

when Rayne said, "I sprained my ankle."

"Yea, and I'm Mega," Lex said sarcastically.

"You know Mega," Rayne said suddenly.

"Yea, wish I didn't though," said Lex.

"Where is he"

"In the city. Why"

"I used to know a Mega," Rayne said with a faint smile, "Can I go?"

"Sure, where to," Ram asked Rayne knowing full well what she meant.

"I mean can I go free"

"I'm afraid not. You're stuck with me"

"Then we are going upstairs," Rayne said angrily.

Ram still holding Rayne carried her up the stairs, and into 'his' room.

"What do you know about Mega," Ram asked Rayne, once he had set her down.

"Well, he was working for your boss. One of his friends left the technos, and using his help they were going to overthrow him. I don't know anything more recent because he stopped coming to meet me"

"Rayne, I wasn't second in command anymore."

"What"

"Not to long after you left, Burn was murdered. I took control of the technos."

"So it was you...that did all those bad things to their city"

"Yes"

"I can't believe it Ram, and I thought you couldn't have gotten any worse," Rayne yelled, and smacked him.

"What was that for," Ram yelled, hearing the pounding of footsteps up the stairs.

"What you did to Mega," Rayne said, trying to hit him again, but finding that someone had grabbed her arms.

"Ruby, unlock them," said Lex.

Ruby quickly unlocked Ram's 'bracelet' and slipped it on to Lex, "You get to hold on to her, for a while Lex."

Lex drug Rayne back to his room, with her kicking and screaming all the way. While pulling Rayne, he 'accidentally' bumped her into the wall, knocking her out. Rayne woke up the next morning with a killer headache.

"Lex," Rayne asked sounding confused.

"Yep," Lex said moving around, and holding his arm out behind him.

"What are you doing"

"Getting ready, I have to go back to the city"

"I'm going with you"

"No you're not"

"Do you really think Rubella unlock you"

"Fine, then you can come. But you had better not get in the way"

"I won't. When are we leaving"

"Right now"

Please review, I stopped getting them I really miss them, please, please review. I'll do anything to get reviews. No I won't do that, get your mind out of the gutter! LOL


	7. Chapter 7

The two of them left without saying anything to anybody.

"So how far is it to the city," Rayne asked.

"About an hour," Lex told her.

"Oh, so what are we going to do in the city"

"We're going to my tribe and see if our geek can figure out Ram's invention."

"Do you have a paperclip"

"Why do you need a paperclip"

"I used to be a thief. I picked pockets andI just happen to be anamazing lock picker"

"Why didn't you do that when you were chained to Ram"

"Too many people around, and anyway even when I picked it I would still have to escape. With the weird hours ya'll keep, I'd have to go out the window and I'm not that big a fan of heights."

"So a paperclip"

"Well, you don't look like the type that would have a hairpin."

"Actually, I do have a hairpin," Lex said sounding embarrassed, and turning pink.

Rayne started to tear up, from the laughter she was holding back. She hadn't had anything to really laugh about in years, and for some reason this seemed really funny, "It's not yours is it."

"No. No it's not mine," Lex said indignantly.

"Okay, let me see it."

Lex handed her the hairpin, and Rayne twisted it to suit their needs. She inserted it into the keyhole, and got 50 volts sent through them.

"Okay, your not doing that again," Lex said getting up and wiping the dirt off his pants fromwhere he fell.

"Yea, that's a no-brainer. We should keep moving."

Half an hour later.

"We're here. This is the city," Lex said sounding proud.

"Sure does, look like it's in great condition."

"It shouldn't be to much longer until we reach the mall."

"So, who's in your tribe?"

"There's Salene, May, Amber, Ellie, Gel, Mouse, and Trudy"

"Would there happen to be any guys," Rayne asked laughing.

"Yea, Sammy, Jack, and Jay."

"More girls than guys, would that happen to be the reason you joined"

"No, at the time there wasn't a safer place"

"What's with the fence"

"It's a safe zone, no Zootists in here," one of the techno's guarding the gate said.

"Do we look like Zootists. I mean Zoot's dead, I killed him."

"Did you now," He replied laughing.

"Please, let us through. Ah promise we won't cause any trouble," Rayne said turning on her charm, and smiling at him.

"Is that your guy," He asked.

"He's my brother, little slow in the head. Can we go through?"

"Stop flirting with her, are they Zootists or not," the other guard yelled.

"No"

"Well, then let them in."

"Sorry"

"Ah'll see you when we come back through."

"What was that," Lex asked when they were out of earshot.

"What was what," Rayne asked sounding innocent.

"Ah promise we won't cause any trouble," Lex said mocking her.

"So"

"He's gonna expect to see you, _all_ of, if you run into him, when he's off duty,"

"It won't be that hard to get away from him, one well place knee, and he's down for the count."

"We're here, this is the mall."

"Are ya'll gonna have space for me to stay, after that guy gets us unlocked?"

"You can stay with me," Lex said with his trademark grin, until Gel came running out and hugged him.

"Looks like you'll already have company"

"I just knew you'd be coming back, Lex. I missed you. And you are," Gel asked her voice turning icy.

"Rayne," said Rayne.

"Where's Jack," Lex asked.

"He's eating with the others.

The three of them went into the cafe.

"Lex we thought you were dead," Amber said, "Who's that."

"Everyone this is Rayne. Rayne this is everyone. Jack get your little screwdrivers or what ever and get this off us," Lex said holding his arm out.

"What is it," Jack asked.

"Handcuffs, no chain, but you get an electrical shock if you go too far apart," Rayne explained.

"Oh, well I think I can take it off. Come on to my room I have my stuff up there. Who made these the design is great," Jack said looking at them.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Lex told him.

"Try me," Jack said walking around his room picking up a few things he would need, "Alright who's first."

"I am," Rayne said, "Ram made these."

"That's funny, really who made them."

"Ram"

"Fine if you don't want to tell me. Alright you'll feel one more shock then you'll be free."

They both winced and Lex stuck out his arm. Jack finished up with them both.

* * *

Please review, please review, I mean is anyone still reading this? Give me four reviews and I'll post a new chapter. Please, pretty please review. 


	8. Chapter 8

I know I told ya'll no more posts with out reveiws but I got tired of waiting. Please Review this time somebody has got to be reading this.

* * *

Rayne walked down stairs, to actually meet the others.

"Rayne, can you come here," Amber asked when she saw here at the top of the stairs.

"Yea," Rayne said walking down the stairs, and returning to where she had met everyone.

"We wanted to actually introduce our selves. I'm Amber."

The I'm so and so continued until everyone had introduced themselves to Rayne.

"I'm sure everyone is dying to know, so I'll ask. How did you get chained to Lex," Jay asked,

"You want the long version, or the short one," Rayne asked before explaining the details of her trip leaving out the part about Mega.

"So, Ram is still alive," Jay, said to no one in particular.

"Alive and kicking, no pun intended."

"Do we have to go to work today," Sammy asked.

"Yes," Amber told him.

"Work," Rayne asked sounding confused.

"Mega has control of the city. He's forced everyone into work parties. Trying to pit the city against us, giving us more and better food, and lighter work duties."

"Stop! Get away from me," Mouse yelled running around the corner, chased by two technos.

"What do you think your doing," Amber yelled at the Technos.

"She has to be coded," One of the technos (A/N we'll call him Bob) said, he continued at Amber's glare, "M-Mega's order. It doesn't hurt."

"What is it for."

"It allows free travel in and out of the safe zone," said the other Techno (A/N we'll call him Joe).

Jay held out his arm, "I'll go first."

Bob held the device over Jay's arm, a light, went over his arm when it stopped and Jay had a bar code on his arm.

Rayne held out her arm, "Name," Bob asked.

"Claire," Rayne lied.

The Technos finished up the others including Jack, and Lex who had came down the stairs earlier. They then left leaving the others feeling uneasy about their new tattoos.

"Why did you lie, about your name," Trudy asked.

"Tell me more about Mega," Rayne said giving no explanation.

"Why did you lie about your name," Jay asked backing her up.

"It's in the past, but I think we know each other. Tell me more about him so I know if it's him or not."

"He has dark skin, hair and eyes. He only has the Techno markings. He's on the tall side," Amber explained.

"He's kinda cute," Gel said, continuing when the others looked at her, "Well, I mean think about, if he wasn't evil, you guys would have a lot of competion."

Amber sighed shaking her head, at Gel's words, "Do you know him"

"No"

"What tribe are you from," Mouse asked later that day after the others had gone to their work duties.

"My tribe, or what's left of it, is called the Stars. Some of us learned to tell the future by looking at the stars."

"Can you," Mouse asked, her eyes getting wide in amazement.

"Sometimes, but I'm getting better."

"Can you tell mine tonight."

"No, it's going to rain."

"How can you tell."

"When me and Lex were walking here, I could smell the rain."

* * *

Please please review 


	9. Chapter9

i AM SO SORRY i DIDN'T GET THIS UP RIGHT AWAY. i hurt my shoulder and wasn't suposed to do any thing with my arm and then i kinda got in trouble... anyway thank-you:

FastFuriousChick  
&

M

for ya'll's reveiws.

* * *

Jack returned first, going to the cafe to get something to eat.

"So then Mouse," Rayne said her eyes following Jack, "Who here is together."

"You like Jack," Mouse yelled.

Jack overheard this in the cafe, and now started to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Don't yell, he'll hear you. So who here is together."

"Trudy and Jay, and Ellie and Jack," Mouse said.

"What no you and Sammy"

Mouse glared at her, before firmly saying, "No"

"Are you hungry," Rayne asked looking toward the kitchen, "I know how to cook."

"Real food?" Mouse asked.

"Yes, real food."

"Let's go then"

"Jack," Rayne asked, "Is the food rationed"

"No, why," Jack asked.

"I'm gonna fix everyone dinner"

Mouse helped Rayne fix the meal, and the others slowly returned a few of the returning in a group. Each one smelling the food, and going to the cafe to get their share. A Techno appeared saying that Mega would like to speak to Claire.

"Did he say why," Amber asked after swallowing.

"No, just that he needs to talk to her tonight," he replied.

"All right, I'll go," Rayne said, then followed the Techno to the hotel.

The Techno knocked on the door, hearing Mega's voice, he entered with Rayne following.

"Leave now," Mega instructed the Techno, after he left he continued, "I thought it was you, Rayne."

"Who is Rayne," Rayne asked smirking.

"Rayne, stop."

"Who's, Rayne?"

"I'm sorry for what I did."

"What did you do"

"So you're a mallrat now. Are you seeing any of them"

"That's none of your business."

"So you are. Well I wouldn't get to attached."

"You shouldn't threaten them. I know your secrets, and I know where the one thing is, that you want," Rayne said as she walked out.

She walked back to the mall enjoying her freedom. She returned to the mall finding Amber with Bray in her room, when she was walking around.

"Amber," Rayne said not wanting to interrupt mother and son time.

"Yea, come on in," Amber said holding the baby, while he squirmed.

"Can I join the mallrats."

"Well it's not up to me, we can have a tribe meeting and vote tomorrow."

"Thank-you," Rayne said as she left Amber's room.

She continued looking around, finding everyone doing something different. Finding some stairs she followed them up, and opened the door to the roof. She found a small piece of wood to hold the door open, and walked out into the rain. She sat in the middle of the roof, glad there wasn't any thunder and lighting. She sat thinking about what she had told Mega, could she really turn Ram in, in order to save her new friends, that she was sure didn't trust her yet. Ram had been, a cruel leader, but people can change. Rayne head the door creak open, and Lex walked out.

"I thought you didn't like heights," Lex said as he walked over and sat down beside her.

"It's time I face my fear," Rayne replied, with a weak smile, "That's also why I'm in the middle."

"How did you find me"

"I looked everywhere. If your going to face your fear you should go to the edge."

"I'm not that brave"

"Come on," Lex said grabbing her hand, and pulling her to her feet.

Lex walked her over to the edge, Rayne staying as far back as she could be.

"Come on. I'll hold your hands that way you won't fall," Lex told her, holding out his other hand.

She grabbed his other hand and took a step forward. Rayne could now see over the edge, "That's close enough for now, especially in the rain."

"Okay," Lex said as he let go, and let her walk towards him.

Rayne slipped and fell on Lex causing him to fall over. She had started to get up when Trudy and Jay opened up the door and saw the two, then left.

"That's going to awkward tomorrow," Lex said as Rayne helped him up.

"Speaking of tomorrow, where am I going to sleep," Rayne asked.

"With me," Lex said like it was obvious.

"Yea, thanks, but no thanks."

"We can find a spot somewhere," Lex said as they walked toward the door and the stairs.

"I don't have any thing dry, do you think one of the others will have something I can borrow," Rayne asked before she started to laugh.

"Yea, they will. And why are you laughing"

"Your tribal marks are smeared."

"So are yours," Lex said reaching out and wiping off some of the smears.

Rayne ended up in Lex's bed. Lex on the other hand was on the floor. The next morning Rayne changed out of the oversized shirt Lex had loaned her, and back into her still wet clothes. She went to find Gel, who was the only one her size.

"Gel do you have a change of clothes I can borrow, until these dry," Rayne asked.

"Yea, but their, really different from what your wearing," Gel said, looking at her funny.

"I don't mind if you don't"

"Okay," Gel said and led her to her room.

Rayne looked completely different from what she had. She had washed off her stars, and was now wearing a belly shirt, and mini skirt.

"You wear this in public," Rayne asked.

"I told you they were different. You're going to miss breakfast if you stay up here the whole time," Gel said as she headed down the stairs.

"Everyone, come here," Gel yelled to the rest of the mallrats.

"What is it Gel," Amber asked sounding pissed.

"Introducing the new and improved Rayne," Gel continued, and waited for Rayne to come down stairs, "Rayne get down here, _now_"

Rayne walked out blushing furiously, when the others stared at her, "You didn't need to make, everyone stare."

"Wow, You look great," Sammy said, making her blush even more.

"Is there any food left," Rayne asked trying to draw the attention away from her.


	10. Chapter 10

This isn't really Nexstar, it's her sister putting this on for her, but she said to thank the following for the reviews: M (anonymous) and FastFuriousChick.

"Citynet's on," Sammy said after they ate.

"The mallrats are off today, except for their newest member. She will have to report to the Hotel," The announcer said.

"Rayne what exactly did you and Mega talk about," Lex asked, grinning.

"Nothing like that," Rayne said coldly.

"What did he want with you," Trudy asked.

"He just wanted to meet me," Rayne lied.

"That's weird"

"Last night Rayne asked if she could join the mallrats, I told her we would have to vote this morning," Amber told the group, "So all in favor."

Everyone raised their hand, "Guess your one of us now. You'll have to go to the hotel, in a couple of minutes," Amber told her.

Rayne went to the hotel still dressed, in Gel's clothes. Before she arrived there she saw the Techno from the gate.

"Well, well, it's nice to see you again. Even if you are a liar," he said licking his lips.

"I only lie to losers," Rayne told him.

"Look, who's talking," he said walking up closer to her causing her to back up.

"Get away from me," Rayne said trying to push him away.

"I don't think so sweetheart," he said backing her up against the wall.

Mega walked around the corner. Seeing him about to kiss Rayne, Mega shot him.

"You okay," Mega asked.

"What are you doing," Rayne asked accusingly.

"Well, it looks like I just saved you."

"Why did you want me to come to the hotel," Rayne asked angrily.

"I want you to leave the mallrats, and _befriend_ me again."

"Like that's gonna happen."

"If you don't join, I'll tell them about your past...our past," Mega said it was his turn to smirk, "They won't like that very much will they."

"You wouldn't."

"I've changed, you don't know what I would or wouldn't do. You have one day," Mega started to walk away, then turned back around, "Nice outfit."

"Go to hell!"

Rayne returned to the mall and, went upstairs to check on her clothes. Finding them dry she went to Lex's room making sure he wasn't in there and changed. She then went down stairs to tell the others.

"I have to leave the mall. I'll be leaving tomorrow," Rayne said, then went up to the roof.

Lex knowing she would go there to be alone followed her up there, "Why are you leaving."

"I have to, and I don't want to talk about it."

Lex sat down beside her, "Why are you leaving," he asked again more persistent this time.

"I don't want to be hated."

"Nobody hates you."

"Not yet, but my past always catches up with me," Rayne said as she rested her head on Lex's shoulder.

"Do you want to get over your fear," Lex asked her.

"Yea."

"Then you have to stay and face this."

"Lex I told you, I can't."

Rayne stood up and walked over to the ledge, "I'm not afraid of heights any more."

Lex came up behind her, and put his hands on her waist as she stepped up on the ledge. Rayne turned around and smiled before jumping down, to face Lex again. She looked into his eyes, and kissed him.

"I'm sorry, I really am, but I have to leave."

"What happened."

"I did some pretty bad things. That's all you need to know."

"I won't tell anyone."

"But you'll hate me for it," Rayne said, before going back inside the mall, "Please forgive me for what I have to do."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Bob and Joe are back, they're the two Technos from Chapter 8.

M-Thanks

FastFuriousChick-Heh,heh,heh, you'll see...

The next morning, Rayne left at first light. She slowly walked to the hotel. Tears started to roll down her face as she thought about all the things she had done in the past. With out relizing it she had reached the hotel, when she got to the door the guards let her in with out question.

"I thought you'd make the right choice. You'll be appearing on citynet, with me," Mega said when she entered the room.

An hour or so later Mega and Rayne waited in front of the camera.

"Don't look so upset, Rayne."

Bob held up five fingers, and slowly put them down one at a time then pointed to them.

"The work parties are canceled. At least they will be for the next week do to my wedding. This is my future bride, Rayne. The wedding will be broadcasted over citynet," Mega spoke calmly to the camera.

"Calm down Mega don't get so excited," Rayne said sarcasticly, after the camera stopped rolling.

Back at the mall.

"Did you see that. She betrayed us all," Sammy yelled.

"She could have been planing this, with him and Ram, all along," Amber said.

"Yea, but why leave now," Trudy asked.

"Amber has a point though," Jay said agreeing with Amber.

"She wasn't planning this.We were in Liberty, she was chained to Ram, then she got mad, attacked him. It was my idea to return to the city, there's no way she could have planned that," Lex said angerly, "I'm going to the hotel to talk to her."

"I don't think you should do that," Jay said.

"Why not."

"Mega, won't let anyone see her so that they can't change her mind."

"I'm still going."

Lex ran to the hotel, and demanded to be let in. The guard spoke to Mega through his headset.

"You gotta beat it, she doesn't want to see you," the guard told him.

"I'm going in," Lex said and tried to push his way through.

"No, your not," The other guard told him, stunning him, then he dragged Lex over into the alley way.

"You there," Mega said to one of the Technos.

"Yes, Sir."

"You are now Rayne's guard."

"Yes, Sir."

"Can I go then, Sir," Rayne said mockingly.

"Yes."

Rayne walked through the hotel looking around. Until she found a way to the roof. She told the Techno to stay in the stairway until she returned. Rayne walked to the edge, and looked down. She watched Lex get shot, she told the Techno to take her to Mega.

"Yes, Ma'am, follow me," he said.

Rayne followed the Techno, through the halls to where Mega was.

"Why, did you order him shot," Rayne demanded of Mega.

"He had to be restrained," Mega said in his calm voice.

"So, he was shot."

"Yes. Take her to her room, then return here."

"Yes, Sir."

Rayne was taken to her room. It was empty except for a bed, and a dresser. There were two doors, one leading to the closet, the other to the bathroom. She heard a click in the door, and then tested the door. She was locked in. With nothing to do, she lay back on her bed, and stared at the ceiling. Until someone knocked on the door a few minutes later.

"I can't unlock the door. So if you don't have a key, I guess you can't come in," Rayne yelled to whoever was on the otherside.

Mega unlocked the door and came in, "They are here to measure you," Mega said indicating the three female Techno's.

"Will I be able to leave the hotel," Rayne asked as the Technos measured her.

"After the wedding," Mega said.

"Will any of my friends be able to come and see me before the wedding," Rayne asked hopefully.

"If they still want to see you," Mega said, before leaving.

Rayne started to tear up, as the Technos finished up. She locked the door, and went to wash up.

"Amber," Lex called out.

"Yea," Amber said turning around.

"I...I need you help."

"With what."

"You have a speech tomorrow, right."

"Yes."

"Can you deliever this letter to Rayne for me?"

"Sure. Uhm...If you don't ming me asking who wrote it for you."

"Trudy."

"I'll make sure Rayne, gets your letter."

The next day, Amber went to the hotel, to deliver her speech. Before going to make the speech she went to see Rayne. Amber slide the note under Rayne's door knocked then left.

"Amber, I'm glad your here early, I need to ask you something," Mega told her.

"What is it this time," said Amber.

"I need you to marry Rayne and I."

"What makes you so sure she wants to marry you."

"You can ask her yourself."

"I think I'll do that."

* * *

So sorry i didn't post sooner. 


	12. Chapter 12

_Rayne,_

_I don't see how you can find someone and marry them that fast. You said you didn't know him, and I believed you. I thought we had something but it must have just been me. I thought that maybe you liked me, but I must have been wrong. I'm sorry I wasted your time, I'll never do it again. I'm going back to Liberty in a few weeks after I get what I need. I can't forgive you._

_Lex_

Rayne reread the letter over and over. She had liked Lex, she was doing this for him. 'I'll show him,' Rayne thought. There was a knock at her door.

"Come in," Rayne said making her voice strong and wiping away the tears.

"Hey Rayne," Amber said.

"What do you want," Rayne asked coldly.

"Are you...do you really want to marry Mega."

"Y.yes," Rayne said her voice wavering slightly, "Will you ask the others to come to the wedding."

"Mega's the Mega you said you knew isn't he."

"Yea."

"I'm doing the ceremony. I have to go make my speech. Bye."

"See ya later."

The next few days pasted in a blur for Rayne. She had been made to chose who could actually attend the wedding and who would have to watch over citynet. Naturally, she had chosen the mallrats to attend. The day before the wedding, the three Technos returned, this time with a dress. The dress brought memories back of before the virus. It was nearly an excat replica of her old prom dress, that she had worn to her older boy-friends prom.

FLASHBACK--------------------------------

Rayne is wearing a butiful prom dress, strapless, the hem on one side mid-way up her calf, the other at her ankle. She watched her reflection in the mirror, as she spun around.

"Rayne," her mother called up the stairs, "Your date is here."

Her mother then went up stairs to talk to her, going over how not to do any she would later regret. But having heard it before she didn't listen, "Bye, mom."

That night she had done what most teenagers do after prom. Had sex. She had gotten pregnant, and before she could tell her parents, they were killed by the virus. The baby was born. The father never knowing of the baby.

END FLASHBACK--------------------------------

"I should havetold him," Rayne thought out loud.

"Tell me what," Mega asked shutting the door.

"That it's bad luck to see the bride 24 hours before the wedding."

"I don't believe in silly superstitions."

"Well I do. Now leave."

"That's no way to talk to your feance. What should you have told me."

"There...There was a baby," Rayne said quietly.

"I...uh...uhm..."

"What's this, Mega's speechless.?"

"How?"

"You were there."

"Where is it."

"_He_, died."

"Is that why you left."

"After I found out you were a Techno, yes that's why I left. Like you should now, 24 hours."

Mega was so surprised that he actually startedto leave.

"Wait...Can you make sure all of the mallrats attend tomorrow?"

"Uhm..okay."

* * *

The next day. 

Rayne woke up, dreading the next night. She found makeup she could redo her tribal markings with, beside her dress. Sticking her head outside her door she asked her guard how much longer till the wedding.

"About an hour, Ma'am."

"Thank-you."

She went back in her room, and redid her stars, along with adding a pentacle, to her left hand, to signafi her as a mallrat. She then slipped into her dress, she walked out into the hall. Watching as her guards, mouthes dropped open in surprise.

"Wow, you look buetiful...uhm, Ma'am," he added a few seconds later.

"Thank-you."

"Where am I supposed to go?"

"This way," said a female Techno, "Please, follow me."


	13. Chapter 13

Rayne had to wait 15 minutes, for the 'Here comes the Bride' music to star playing. She walked down the aisle, not smiling, yet not frowning. When she saw Lex she forced a smile. She reached the end and stood beside Mega in front of Amber. Unknown to anyone Slade and Ram were atop the hotel, watching the procedings.

"Ram, I thought you and her had a thing before she left with Lex. Now, she's marrying your worst enemy," Slade said turning his head.

"She won't tell him anything. Mega's probably got something on her," Ram said not letting on that Rayne and Mega had once had a thing.

"Do you have the ring," Amber asked Mega.

Slade and Ram watched Mega and Rayne place the rings on the others finger, and kiss. Ram stood up to leave, at the wrong moment and Rayne saw him, Slade knew she saw. Rayne saw them when she was about to break the kiss, not wanting Mega to see him she deepened the kissed, giving Ram time enough to leave. Also causing him to become disgusted, forcing Slade to pull Ram out of sight. Amber had seen the two figures on the roof, but had not reconised them. Everyone went to the party in the lobby. Mega went to talk to one of the Technos, and Amber came to see Rayne.

"Rayne, who were they," Amber asked.

"Who?" Rayne asked pretending to have no knowledge of what she was talking about.

"The guys on the roof."

"If I tell you will you take a message to them?"

"Yes."

"Ram, and a friend from Liberty," Rayne said lowering her voice.

"Why did they come here?"

"I don't know. Tell them it was a fake and that I'm sorry. Go now before they leave," Rayne said hurriedly as Mega turned his attention, back to her seeing her talk to Amber.

Rayne watched as Amber tried to leave only to be stopped by Mega. Rayne knowing that if Amber could trust Jay then she could to. She asked Jay to deliever the message to them.

"What are you sorry for," Jay asked.

"I'll tell you later, Please hurry."

"Okay," Jay said before leaving.

Mega returned to talk to Rayne.

"What was that about," Mega asked her.

"What was what about."

"Amber."

"Nothing important," Rayne said looking around, she saw Lex stareing at her past Gel, who was talking to him.

"Really."

"Yes," Rayne said Lex still stareing at her she kissed Mega.

Mega saw Lex glareing at him, "So, Lex is the one your protecting."

"Yes, I'm protecting him. That's why I'm making him jelous, which means he'll probably try and attack you," Rayne said sarcasticly.

About an hour everyone left, in various groups, leaving the technos to clean up. Lex was the first to leave, he had stormed out not to long after Rayne had kissed Mega again.

"Ram, stop," Jay yelled ahead to the men walking ahead of him.

Ram turned around and saw Jay, "How did you find me."

"Rayne, She asked me to tell you that it was a fake, and she's sorry."

"This is Slade. Is there space at the mall for us to hide?" Ram asked.

"There should be. I'm Jay."

"Let's go then," Ram said walking past Jay back towards the city.

Rayne dreaded what she would have have to do. She watched the Technos cleaning up for hours, while she finished up the champhane. Until Mega returned from where ever he had gone, and told her it was time for bed.

The next morning

Rayne woke up surprised, to find she was smiling, and unable to remember the night before. She knew that deep down, she must of liked it because she was smiling, and that terrified her. Rolling over and opening her eyes, she got a full view of Mega.

"Ahh," Rayne yelled and rolled back over to face the wall.

"That's not what you said last night," Mega said smirking.

"I was drunk."

Mega pulled on his pants, zipped up his shirt and left leaving Rayne there still in the bed.


	14. Chapter 14

Reveiw responses-

FastFuriouschick-Lex's part inthe storyline does improve for him, after this chapter he onlygets hurt once more.i'm thinking about maybe pairing Lex with someone else...but i don't know whoyet...most likely...

Jeweled Stars- Is the mary-sue really bad? Was it that chapter or the whole fic so far?

I don't know what the Techno's gun things are called so for my story they are called tasers.

* * *

Rayne got up a few minutes later, she dressed, and walked into the hall. Her guards had left, so she assumed that ment she could leave the hotel. She walked outside, and headed toward the mall. When she turned the corner, the guards at the door, told Mega she had left, and was heading toward the mall. A few kids saw her coming, and having watched the citynet broadcast of the wedding, they laughed and hid. She arrived at the mall a few minutes later. Everyone was still asleep except for Trudy and Amber who were feeding their Brady, and Bray, in the cafe.

"Hi," Rayne said

"Rayne, why are they here," Trudy demanded.

"They, who are you talking about?"

"Ram and that other guy."

"They stayed," Rayne asked unable to hide her confusion, and enthusiasm.

"Yes, why," Trudy asked.

"I sent them a message yesterday, but I didn't ask them to stay."

"But we did," Ram said walking into the cafe, "We can do more here. Why, excatly did you marry Mega anyway," he continued trying to change the subject.

"He threathened to kill the mallrats," Rayne said only half-lieing.

"Oh," Lex said hearing the last part.

"I'm sorry for haveing to betray ya'll, but I had to. Trudy you said them, who else came," Rayne said ignoring Lex.

"Me," Slade said as he to came into the cafe.

"I'll bring ya'll information whenever I can," Rayne said.

"Why don't you try and get more information now," Slade said still upset about being punched.

Lex followed Rayne out stopping her before she got anywhere, "Rayne, wait."

"What do you want," Rayne asked coldly.

"I'm sorry," Lex said, "for the note."

"Yea," Rayne said turning back around.

"Did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Sleep with Mega," Lex practically yelled causing the group from the cafe to come running.

"Yea. I mean sorry honey, I don't feel good. Dosen't excatly work on your wedding night," Rayne said sarcasticly.

"How could you?"

"How could I. Lex we didn't have have thing, there's nothing for _you_ to be mad about," Rayne said turning around.

Lex put his hand on her shoulder to stop her, she spun around and punched him, knocking him out cold. The group stared at her in surprise.

"He deserved it," Rayne said coldly, and finially leaving.

"She might not be comeing back for awhile," Ram said calmly.

"I supposed we had better drag him inside," Amber said irratablely.

"Yea," Jay said walking out and grabing on toone Lex's shoulders.

Ram grabbed the other arm, the two of them pulled him inside of the doorway. Gel stood over him wondering what to do, she ran into the cafe and got a glass of water and dumped it on him, when that didn't work she just ignored him.

* * *

Don't worry Lex's story line will get better for him...I hope 


	15. Chapter 15

"Did you have a good time at the mall?" Mega asked.

"Where the hell did you put the cameras?" Rayne asked.

"What cameras?"

"The cameras that you were watching me on," Rayne said.

"Oh, you mean those cameras. I hid them. Did you know there is a secret entrance into the mall?" Mega asked steping closer.

"You're an...you're a," Rayne started to say not sure of what to call him.

"I'm a what?" Mega asked now standing only inches from her.

Rayne stood there at a loss for words thinking to her self, 'Mega smells really good. Whoa, where the hell did that come from?'

"Well?"

"What?" Rayne asked steping back.

"I'm a what?" Mega asked steping closer and reaching out to touch her face.

"You're an ass, that's what," Rayne yelled pulling away.

Unsure of where to go Rayne walked angerily from the room. Her feet chose to go to the roof. She sat there for a few minutes, in the middle of the roof, until she saw a figure coming towards her. In the few seconds it took her to stand up, the figure was close enough for her to reconise, it was Ram.

"What are you doing? How did you know I was going to be up here?" Rayne asked him.

"They wanted me to try and convince you to stay on _our_ side. Trudy said she saw you on the roof at the mall a couple of times," Ram explained.

"Oh. I'm still on ya'll's side. I was just mad at Lex."

"Why did he get so mad?"

"I kissed him once, and he thought it ment something more."

"You kissed Lex?"

"Well at the time I was still mad at you. I really am sorry. Will you forgive me?"

"Yeah," Ram said as Rayne hugged him, "Whoa, back off some. You did just sleep with Mega last night."

With that Rayne pulled away, "I was just kidding," he said.

"You had better be."

"Ma'am," someone from the top of the stairs to the roof said, "Ma'am who are you...Ram? Don't worry I'm not gonna tell anyone," he continued when Ram took a step towards him, "Ma'am Mega wants to talk to you."

"Tell him to go screw him self." Rayne said bitterly.

"As much as I would like to, he'd delete me if I did."

"Fine," Rayne said laughing, "Tell him I'll be there in a minute."

"Yes, ma'am."

As soon as the techno left, Rayne turned to Ram, she smilied before wraping her arms around Ram and kissing him. Ram moaned into her mouth, deeping the kiss. Rayne broke away, "I have to go," Rayne said.

"You wanted to see me?" Rayne asked Mega after she made her way back down to the control room.

"Yes. You need to make-up with the Mallrats."

"Why?"

"So you can spy on them." Mega said making it sound obivous.

"Even if they tell me something I'm not going to tell you," Rayne said as Mega steped closer, his scent almost making Rayne intoxicated.

"Why not?"

"You're the enemy," Rayne said shaking her head to wake her self up.

"Okay. You can go," Mega said.

Rayne left and Mega sat down thinking, "I need to make paradice stronger. It's starting to work," before getting back to work.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N I have decided that when ever a Techno is talking or has some part that he or them will be Bob and Joe, who made their first appearence in chapter 8 and reappeared in chapter 11.

The next morning, Rayne woke up again not remembering the night before. She found herself, laying half-way ontop of Mega, his hand on her hip. She found herself intoxicated by his scent.

"I need to get up," Mega said kissing her.

"Yea," Rayne murmured as she kissed him back.

Mega stood up to get dressed, and to Rayne's surprize she didn't look away. Mega smirked to him self as he left. "It worked" he thought.

A few hours later Rayne got up, and stepped outside the room and took maybe two steps before Mega called from down the hall.

"Rayne," Mega said, "You have a visitor."

"Who?"

"Lex."

"Really. Let's go see him them," Rayne said the two of them then walked towards where Mega kept his prisoners.

"Well, well. If it's not Lexy," Rayne said.

"What's wrong with you?" Lex asked.

"Nothing's wrong with me," Rayne said as Mega changed the setting on his taser before aiming it at Lex.

"Good bye, Lex," Mega said smirking at him.

"Don't," Rayne said steping between Lex and Mega, "There are much more fun things we can do," Rayne said 'accidently' brushing the front of Mega's pants, "Lock it up for a few days, or until someone comes looking for it. We have better things to do."

Mega's and Lex's eyes were wide, at what Rayne did and said, "Alright," Mega said as the front of his pants grew tight, 'Maybe I need to tone down paradice,' Mega thought before Rayne's kiss changed his mind, "Well Lex saved again. You're getting pretty lucky at getting out."

"If you can call this lucky."

"You had better hope someone comes looking for you," Rayne said as she pulled Mega out of the room.

"Sir, Ebony's troops are attacking," Bob said looking from Mega to Rayne.

"Shit, Rayne I'll be back later," Mega said to Rayne before leaving and heading full speed down towards the control room.

Rayne walked around the hotel, she came to the front entrance when Amber walked up the stairs with an upset looking Gel.

"Rayne," Amber called out, "Hey, Rayne have you seen Lex?"

"Yeah," Rayne said visablely upset that someone was already looking for Lex, "It-He's back here."

After Amber and Gel freed Lex, the trio returned to the mall. Lex called a tribe meeting plus Slade and Ram.

"Okay, Lex, what do you want?" Amber asked.

"I think Rayne has switched sides," Lex said.

"What makes you so sure?" Ram asked.

"She called me an it, kissed Mega when she didn't have to, and I think she was gonna sleep with him again."

"What excatly happened," Jay asked sounding skeptical.

Lex told the group what Rayne said and did, "Maybe, for some odd reason, she was saving your sorry ass," Slade said surprizing even himself with the fact that he was standing up for her.


	17. Chapter 17

"I can go see if she's on the roof," Ram said.

"Yeah, and if she did switch sides she'll have Technos waiting to grab you," Lex said.

"Well I think it's a great idea," Trudy said.

"I'll be leaving then," Ram said walking out of the room.

Rayne walked to the roof, Mega's dose of paridice was starting to wear off, she hadn't seen him since Ebony attacked. Standing in the middle of the roof she waited wondering if Ram would show up. As soon as the thought crossed her mind she saw a man walking towards her wearing Techno garb.

"Ram," Rayne called out smiling as she walked towards the edge to meet him.

Ram and Rayne talked about things before getting to the point.

Meanwhile...

A Techno sent to get Rayne for Mega heard her say Ram, and ran to get Mega. After telling Mega, he was ordered to get several others and go to the roof as fast as possible. The group met Mega at the bottom of the stairs, that lead to the roof, Mega lead them up.

"Ram," Mega called out, "I see you've met my wife. She is wonderful isn't she," Mega finished, his voice full of hidden meaning, one only Rayne and Ram understood.

"You bas." Ram started to say before getting interrupted.

"Go," Rayne said to Ram as she blocked him from taser shots.

"No," Ram said

"Go, now." Rayne yelled.

Ram gave her a look before turning to leave. Mega yelled at the Techno' s not to fire, only one didn't listen and hit Rayne. Mega turned punched him, then deleted him. He ran to Rayne she was still alive. He ordered the city searched and Ram's appearence broadcasted on citynet, and for Rayne to be carried to their room. Ram got back to the mall just in time to see his picture on citynet.

"I told you she switched," Lex said.

"She didn't switch sides. Someone told him I was there," Ram said.

"How do you know?" May asked.

"We were talking then Mega just showed up. Rayne stepped in the way so I wouldn't get hit when I left."

"You need to hide," Jack said.

"Where?"

They hid Ram away just in time. Several Technos came through the mall looking for him.

Rayne woke up confused. A few seconds later, Mega stormed in.

"How long have you been hideing him?" Mega yelled at her.

"Hideing who?"

"You know who!"

"Who?" Rayne asked as she stood up.

"Ram! You bitch!" Mega yelled as he smacked her.

Rayne touched her lip and felt blood. Rayne looked at him with such an innocent look that, Mega started to apolygise.

"I'm sorry," Mega said getting close enough for Rayne to smell him, and begin to become intoxacated with his scent.

"No," Rayne said in a whisphering yell, "I don't know where he is and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

Mega hit her again, knocking her to the floor. The hit set Rayne's world spining, she blicked several times to clear her vision before standing up. Mega stood a few feet away waiting for her to stand.

"Where is Ram?"

"I don't know," Rayne said manageing to kick Mega and running through the door.

One of the guards looked in the room after Rayne ran out. He saw Mega on the floor in pain.

"Stop her you, fool!"

"Yes, Sir," the techno said before running out.


	18. Chapter 18

Rayne ran towards the mall, only one unlucky techno crossed her path, and was quickly delt with. Rayne made it to the mall. She stopped just inside of the door at the gate.

"Hello?" Rayne asked, "Is anyone up?"

Amber walked around the corner holding baby Bray, "Rayne what are you...oh, Rayne I'm sorry. Hold on," Amber finished, siting baby Bray on the floor she quickly raised the gate, "Are you okay?" Amber asked picking baby Bray back up.

"I am now," Rayne said.

"I'll be right back," Amber said going up the stairs.

When Amber returned Rayne had lowered the gate again.

"What happened, Ram said you only got hit with one of their weapons? Come into the cafe we'll get you cleaned up," Amber said leading the way into the cafe.

"Mega," was all that Rayne said.

"He hit you!" Amber said in shock.

Rayne nodded as Amber handed her a cloth to wipe her face.

"Who hit who. The gate woke me..." Ram said, stoping after he saw Rayne, "That bastard!"

"Keep it down, you'll wake up the others," Amber snapped at him.

"Are you okay," Ram said looking her bleeding lip, and slowly brusieing eye

"Yeah."

"We don't have any ice, thanks to Sammy and Mouse, so this is the best we can do for you right now," Amber said, "Since Ram's here I think I'll go back to bed."

"I'm sorry," Ram said after Amber left.

"It's not your fault," Rayne said said as she started to tear up.

"Yes, it is," Ram said as he wrapped his arms around her.

They sat there together until Rayne fell asleep, Ram picked her up and carried her up stairs. It would have been a beautiful moment if Rayne hadn't been hurt.

Early, the next morning Mega arrived at the gate.

"Amber!" Mega yelled loudly.

A few moments later Amber walked sleeply down the stairs.

"What do you want this early?" Amber asked.

"I want my wife," Mega said calmly.

"She's not here."

"Don't give me that. I know she's here."

"Rayne's smart. She won't come here, she knows you'll come looking for her here."

"Well, then if she shows up, I suggest you tell me," Mega said looking up to where Amber's room was, "You had better watch baby Bray, bad things can happen very quickly."

"Leave now," Amber said through clenthed teeth.

Mega left with a smirk on his face, knowing that he made Amber angery, 'Rayne's there along with Ram. I'll kill Ram and get Rayne back for good. So long as Java cooperates,' Mega thought to himself as he left the mall and headed back towards the hotel.

Rayne jumped awake, not knowing where she was. She saw Ram's face and relaxed some. She realised that, one of her eyes was swollen shut, and her lip hurt. With that the previse night came rushing back.

"Ow," Rayne said touching her eye, through her good eye she watched Ram wake up.

"Morning, wow it looks even worse now," Ram said sleeply.

"Thanks for the moral support."

"Anytime," Ram said smiling still half-asleep, too asleep to notice she was being scarcastic.

Rayne got up and looked around, she hadn't been in the mall for very long and the last time she'd been too worried to look around. Now she knew she was safe at least for a little while.

The End...or is it?

i'm very sorry to end the fic like this, but i need a break from it. i haven't been able to watch the show for a while, and my intrest into it is waning, so i figured it'd be best to end it now, before the quality of the fic really starts to go down hill. But I'm nearly positive that once season 6 airs in the U.S. that i'll start a sequal...for instance

did Mega and Rayne's baby really die?

will Rayne stay with Ram?

will Lex find someone?

will Mega die like on the show?

will Mega get what's coming to him?

(will i get a life...most likely not)


End file.
